In The Making
by KyuzoFan
Summary: Some 200-word drabbles about Yuya, Kyo, and the relationship between them.
1. Observations

Yuya watches Kyo from afar.

It is really weird, she thinks, the way someone's life can be changed because of him. Kyo was simple minded, that was true. Kyoshiro's remark that Kyo's soul was that of a three-year-old was a very accurate observation. While most of the people would spend their lifespan walking their path carefully, choosing with care and caution because of not knowing what the future would bring, always worrying and fearing, Kyo was a sharp contrast. He barged in where others treaded, he crushed where others prodded daintily, he stormed, he invaded, and he always fought his way through to what he wanted. His beliefs were plain statements that possessed the strength of a hammer.

'I will kill whoever gets in my way and that's all there is to it.'

'You should just do what you want do do.'

'This hasn't got anything to do with me and I don't care.'

'I want to be the strongest in the world.'

'I make my own path!'

He put everything in two categories: amusing things and things to kill.

He was like a tornado, after which the life could never be the same.

He had a gravity of his own which made the world bend around his will.

So she fell in love with him.


	2. Reasoning

Yuya stormed angrily through the forest, huffing and exclaiming under her breath, walking without directions simply because she was too mad to stay put.

Kyo was the most awful man in the world.

He was despicable in his manners, which were non-existent; he offended her all the time, never actually considering her feelings; he made fun of her looks, a really sensitive topic with Yuya; he was a drunkard who went through as many bottles of sake as were in front of him; his perverted actions brought a terrified shriek out of her every time; he never elaborated beyond three sentences; his harsh attitude nearly made her cry several times; he spent her money like there was no tomorrow; he never paid attention to her unless she was in dire situations; he thought that women were only for the taking; he was crude and addressed his friends as his 'servants'; he was a bloodthirsty demon of a man who did not hesitate to slaughter on the spot; he ruined her clothing on more than one occasion; he commanded and ordered, expecting everyone to just comply!

After a while she stopped at the edge of the small clearing and looked at Kyo, sitting against a tree near the campfire. The light played a subtle dance on the sharp relief of his face, making his expression pensive and wistful.

Kyo was the most perfect man in the world.


	3. Human

Yuya watched as Kyo stepped forward, hand on the hilt of Tenrou, as always, face heavily shadowed, and felt guilty for slapping him. The shock of learning about Muramasa's death still reverberated through her, together with the first pangs of sorrow, but now sympathy added to the mix as she tried to imagine how Kyo must be feeling right now. True, she had no insight of Kyo's thinking, his emotions… his anything, but maybe he was as human as everybody else? The thought was almost heretical. Kyo never did anything as ordinary and small as human, his actions were big, his reputation was big, his sword was big – it was all of godlike, or demonlike, proportions…

Then she remembered how Kyo hurried, and worried, when they first went to meet Muramasa; his demeanor was different than usual, moodier, surlier. A human Kyo with his feelings of grief and pain was suddenly not so hard to imagine. Then was it a stretch to imagine him feeling love and joy, too? That mysterious Sakuya, who had brought Kyo to the surface and who seemed to unlock some powerful emotion in him every time her name was mentioned…

Yuya interrupted her own thoughts, reminding herself to hurry up because her life was on the line, wondering vaguely why she felt this annoying stiffness in her chest whenever she thought of Sakuya and Kyo.


	4. OneSided

Yuya shifted from one foot to the other, not lifting her head up.

'Kyo… I know that I'm only an obstacle. I… I'm sorry, Kyo! I'm slowing you down when you have to go search for your body… I always go and get myself into messes… Can you forgive me, Kyo?'

She bit her lip and wrung her hands a little nervously.

'I wish you weren't so good to me… then I would have no reason to stay with you… And I wish you weren't so… so strong, always protecting me, always taking care of your friends… It would have been easier to leave you and hate you… But… but I don't hate you, Kyo… I could never hate you, because you are who you are…'

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, but Yuya swallowed them somehow and bravely plowed on.

'I don't hate you, I just wish I weren't so useless… and… and helpless and insignificant… and ugly…'

She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then looked up and stared at the tree trunk directly in front of her.

'Just had to get this out of my system…' she muttered, then sighed and, turning rapidly, walked off towards the camp.

Behind her, unseen in a cluster of trees, a black silhouette shifted slightly and the dim light reflected from a pair of red eyes.


	5. Wicked

Kyo was silent, staring off into space. Yuya bashfully reached out, hesitated for a long moment, then finally touched his arm and ran her fingers feather-like on the skin. He shivered at the touch, but did not turn to her. Bolder, she moved to reach the underside, where the skin was softer and more sensitive. Kyo closed his eyes and exhaled sharply.

Yuya shifted until standing on her knees by Kyo's side. She reached up and touched his hair; it was thick and fell heavily into her palm. She buried her fingers in and massaged the skin. Kyo bent his head back, leaning into the caress. Yuya took his face in both her hands, running the thumbs along the line of the jaw and the side of the ears. Kyo tilted his head toward her, his eyes still closed. She leaned forward…

'Hey, dogface! Get up, we're leaving!'

Yuya gasped and opened her eyes to see Kyo crouching over her, mad grin in place, holding Tenrou causally over his shoulders. She blinked at him for several moments, confused, while his gaze traveled to her chest and the grin became a leer. Only then did she come back to her senses and jumped to her feet, face flushing deep red.

'You… I'll kill you!' she shouted automatically, while fervently praying that the ground would open up and swallow her.

'Eh, whatever!' he turned his back to her and stalked off, leaving her embarrassed like hell.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate this very much and I hope you will point out what you like and dislike.


	6. Believe me

So maybe he wanted her to see the scar on his back. Maybe he let the kimono be ripped on purpose. Back when he had threatened to kill Yuya, he had understood everything about who her brother had been. And who was his murderer.

And he had let her live because he wanted Kyoshiro to suffer. He obviously cared about the stupid woman, as well as she – about him. Let the acid of betrayal poison both of them. That would teach the bastard one small, hard lesson… just before Onime no Kyo sent him to hell.

Okuni was right about one thing, the bitch – he really was a masochist. He wanted to experience Yuya's shock, the flash of hurt in her eyes. This way she would see exactly how terrible the world was. The seeds of trust that she had began to nurture toward him would be crushed forever.

But he didn't count on the strength of the pain that whipped on his own soul. It was gone in an instant, but after that he was standing in front of her, holding her gun to his throat.

'If I said I didn't kill him… would you believe me?'

And when she said that she believed in him, it was his own hand that shook, and in his own soul the seeds of trust began to grow.

A/N: The chapter title is after the same chapter title in the manga. I find it one of the most touching moments.


	7. Impression

Kyo really couldn't tell what was happening to him.

Of course, he had wanted the audience, because, hell, he was Onime no Kyo, wasn't he? His fighting damn well deserved the audience. It would be interesting to be the strongest, but letting other people watch on might instill the fear of the Demon Eyes in them and that might save a bit of effort, in terms of killing them.

However, he had never actively _sought _the audience. He was not a street performer, damn it.

Perhaps it was the desire to show Shiina Yuya exactly what fate he had not given her?

Or maybe the desire to maybe make her shut up, finally?

That must be it, he decided, because there was no way that he liked her being bratty and shouting angrily at him all the time. The woman had no respect. She didn't have a lot of things… like breasts.

He was actually slightly surprised at himself for saving her so many times. But then again there was nothing strange in it. It wasn't like he had had a servant that needed so much saving before.

Perhaps she was more trouble than she was worth. He threw a glance over his shoulder at the company that walked behind him, Yuya discussing something lively with Okuni. He smirked.

After all, he could kill her any damn time he pleased.


	8. Past grievances

There used to be a woman

There used to be a woman. He could look at her and believe that there was someone worth taking care about, so he had sworn to protect her. But she was not for him. He could see it in her face and hear it in her voice when she turned to Kyoshiro. Perhaps that was a part of the reason why he wanted so much to kill the bastard. His rage was blind and irrational; and while Onime no Kyo did not restrain himself from acting irrationally, this was perhaps the first time in his life that he had felt ashamed of himself – that he could actually rip them apart in order to take the pieces and subject them to his will.

Swearing to protect Sakuya was as easy as breathing, even to him, who had never before protected anyone but himself. He would have expected for it to grow more complicated and difficult over the time he spent with her and Kyoshiro. But it didn't; the camaraderie between him and Kyoshiro was on grounds independent from Sakuya. Only sometimes this feeling of having been let down would stir him up and he would seek a lonely place, because his hands would itch for Tenro to make things right, to take what must belong to him.

There used to be a woman. She still was, because he couldn't kill her.

* * *

A/N: I decided it was time to update, and I have a few pieces done on my hard drive. However, I chose a bit randomly what to put up, so maybe it's not the usual standard (if there ever was a usual standard to begin with). I leave this to you to decide.

I'm far from done here yet :)


	9. At night I

She is used to the dreams. They are all she has at nights.

Sometimes, she dreams of Muramasa's house. She remembers the peaceful feeling surrounding it and smiles in her sleep. Sometimes, she dreams about pillow fighting with Benitora and Yukimura in Edo. She remembers feathers flying and exhilarated faces and laughs in her sleep, clutching her pillow to herself. Sometimes, she dreams of Shinrei's water wyrms, moving around in her body, slick and cold. She imagines them wrapping around her heart and squeezing, and shudders in her sleep.

But sometimes, she dreams of hair black as a crow's wing, of large calloused hands grasping the sword handle, of cruel, sinuous lips drawn in a sarcastic smile, of blood-red eyes. And that's when she wakes up, crying out his name with her face wet.

A/N: Hey, guys, still not done here. I hope some of you stick around. The bits are posted out of order. Once they reach 30, I'll sort them chronologically so that they make more sense.


End file.
